


Mile stones and Christmas gifts

by BlackWidowMistress



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowMistress/pseuds/BlackWidowMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years constitutes platinum - go another ten and you can buy a diamond</p>
<p>Charlie's at a loss as to what to buy Leona for their 20th Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile stones and Christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plotline! There's that part in the show where he asks Leona not to lie to him because he's known her for twenty years. Yeah, I played on that. REVIEW ME! or something idk, kudos are nice too. Enjoy!

“So, any ideas you want to give me for a Christmas present for you?” Charlie asked breaking Leona out of her thoughts as she stared out the window of the office. 

“It’s five days out” She commented.

Charlie; in her experience was usually a very prepared man when it come to Christmas gifts, well gifts of any sort really. 

“So?”

“So, what are you going to get at this point in the year that doesn’t have you battling a bunch of bargain crazed women” She retorted grinning slightly at the imagine of Charlie trying to find her a present in the lead up to Christmas. “You’re usually all set for presents”

He shrugged and sat down in front of her desk on the chair, his fingers tapping absently on the arm rest. “It’s been a busy year”

She nodded in agreeance before glancing out the window again; the flecks of snow falling from the sky. The past year had been horribly drawn out and something everyone wanted to forget; until they ended up in court come the New Year to fight the Dantana case. 

“So, I need some ideas” He continued causing her to look at him and smile. 

She reached for the pen next to her planner and tapped it on the desk as she thought, before bringing it to her lips and looking directly at the man across from her. 

“Dinner out, a nice walk and a bunch of roses”

“Lee...”

She sighed “What are you honestly going to get me that you haven’t already?”

He shrugged “I don’t know, but twenty Christmases with you in my eyes means a lot more than a dinner out and a bunch of roses”

She sighed again.

Twenty years was a long time; he was right about that, twenty years since she’d decided that they could make a go of whatever it was even if they were two hellishly stubborn people with conflicting personalities; even if he had, had a wife at the time. 

“What were you thinking?” She asked curiously. 

Charlie shrugged as he moved slightly in the seat resting one foot across his knee, “Jewellery maybe?” He suggested. 

Her lips curved into a small smile and she shook her head, 

“What?”

“Jewellery?” She questioned “Honestly; you know how much I have” 

“Oh? And what’s wrong with more jewellery? Mrs ‘I have thirty pairs of high heels’” He asked curiously. 

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “I happen to like those shoes”

“And you don’t like jewellery?” He asked, his hands motioning to the Tiffany bracelet she wore and the layers of pearls around her neck.   
“I never said that”

“Then what are you saying exactly? Because I’m hearing a woman refusing Jewellery and I find that odd” he replied smirking slightly. 

She sighed again and fell against the back of the chair, her legs stretching out under the desk. “All I’m saying” she said “Is that I have a lot of jewellery and I don’t really need more, lord knows half the stuff I own you've bought me over the years and these days I’m simple and cheap” She smirked “A box of chocolates and some flowers and I’d be happy” she continued. 

"You're never cheap" He smirked before pausing, the two of them falling into a short comfortable silence. “What’s twenty years?” He asked suddenly causing her to pause and look at him through wide and confused eyes. 

“Pardon?”

“Twenty years, what’s the thing, like one of them is lace and one is leather, what’s twenty?” He asked. 

She stared at him for a moment, her eyebrow arched in a curious manner as she processed his words before speaking. “Platinum I believe”

“How much platinum do you have?” He asked already knowing the answer. 

“None” she replied narrowing her eyes at him again. “What are you up to?”

Charlie smirked at her “We’re going platinum” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Platinum for twenty; we’re going platinum this year for Christmas...” He replied. 

She stared at him blankly; her hands out beside her in a gesture conveying she had no clue what he was on about. 

“A ring Leona” He said exasperatedly. “A ring, I’m going to buy you a platinum eternity ring”

“Oh” 

“Oh?” He questioned slightly worried. 

“You could wait ten and make it a diamond you know, then you can go two for one, a makeup present of sorts” she said softly. 

Charlie frowned at her “What is with this bah humbug mood you’re in today?”

She shrugged, her lips curving into a small frown “I honestly have no clue actually, it’s just been like that all day. Long day I suppose”

“Come on then” He said standing up and walking towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her to a standing position.

She looked at him curiously for a moment before he replied to the unspoken question “we’re going shopping”

“In New York; five days out from Christmas, in the snow?”

“Yes”

“You’re an adventurous man you know that?”

“So you tell me” He replied pulling her out from behind the desk to stand in front of him, his fingers moving to her cheek. “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah” She said softly “I love you too; the eternity ring idea is sweet... but we’re not married” 

“Would you prefer it if I proposed to you?”

The subject of marriage over the past twenty years had come up a few times, usually in passing when someone made a comment. Just it hadn’t come up at any point in the past couple of years; not as a serious subject anyway and for a moment, her feared she was feeling insecure and she wanted some security. She’d once told him a long time ago that she’d made a lot of mistakes and getting married to her ex husband was one of them, but a mistake she’d never change because she got Reese out of it. The current setting had suited well though; living in sin as it had once been called. A comment which led to Leona almost choking on her champagne and Charlie almost dropping his bourbon, but neither had seen a reason to change it. Even after that. 

“No” she replied smirking. “I’m happy how we are, it’s nice and you’re about to spend a tonne on me so I know you love me enough to stay” She grinned before moving out of his reach and grabbing her phone, sticking it in her handbag. “You ready to go?”

“Since I walked in here” He said grinning as she smacked him in the chest. 

“Don’t be a smart ass” 

“I wasn't” He said taking mock offense at the comment. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door “Come on Charles; let’s go shopping” She said. 

“Just the words I wanted to hear” He chuckled, his hand sliding to rest on her lower back as they both walked out the door of her office. 

“Don’t be so smug about it; just remember, whatever you buy me this time around you have to make better the next time around” She muttered jokingly.   
Charlie smiled, the thought of another ten years with her at his side and riding his ass at work a comforting one. 

“I can live with that”

Leona’s lips curved into a small grin as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.


End file.
